User talk:TheCoolWikiDude
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The FBI Warning Screens Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp TheCoolWIkiDude Have a look on the Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen I put on the United Kingdom Section. Tell me if you live in America or United Kingdom? Yours Sincerely A Wikia Contributor -- 09:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC)W Contributor TheCoolWIkiDude I saw that new category: Opening to the City Cartoons movie 2004 VHS. I put it that section: Candidates for deletion. Can you get rid of that category for me. --TPercival (talk) 07:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem! TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 16:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I found a fake warning screen. Can you get rid of it? It's the laserdisc variant of the second screen of the 2000 Walt Disney Home Entertainment FBI warning. The person who made it is Liam Taheny. 705324 (talk) 06:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC) TheCoolWikiDude, can you join TPercival's wiki, the Company Bumpers Wiki ? 11:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I think I would make a good admin because I am the person with the highest edits on this wiki. 705324 (talk) 02:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I Just put "Opening To The City Cartoons Movie 1999 VHS" in Candidates for Deletion Category because It's not an Warning Screen but an opening. I cannot delete the page because I'm not an admin, Can you delete the Unwanted Opening VHS Page? --TPercival (talk) 20:15, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Unbelievable! I just spotted that Category: Opening to City Cartoons Movie 2001 VHS. Delete and block the wikia contributor. I will add that as a new rule--TPercival (talk) 12:02, February 16, 2015 (UTC) TheCoolWIkiDude, Something serious just happened!! I just saw A Wikia Contributor "94.0.41.99" has vandalized the Wiki Home Page, Rules and added a inappropriate Page!! Something got to be done about him. It's unacceptable! And I found your User profile has been vandalized!!! You need to block him for that. P.S. I reverted edits on the Rules page and caught him red-handed. I'm really serious about this. --TPercival (talk) 18:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I just want to let you know that I reverted all the pages back to the way they were before. --TPercival (talk) 21:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC) TheCoolWikiDude, can you block 94.0.41.99 because he is replacing content with content about poop?705324 (talk) 01:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you delete that poo page, Please? That page doesn't belong here and thereby is vandalizing the wiki.--TPercival (talk) 18:12, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Article Featured On The Verge Hi CoolWikiDude, I'm just dropping by to let you know that your wiki was featured in an article published by a popular news editorial site, "The Verge". Here is the link if you're curious: http://www.theverge.com/2015/4/24/8490703/fbi-warning-screens-wiki-anti-piracy-psa Congrats :) Knakveey (talk) 20:46, April 24, 2015 (UTC) They laughed at it! But at least this wiki made the news. TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 21:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Problem edits Hi, This is just to let you know that there may be problem edits on this wikia from User:Ryan1313. He's been banned from Wikia for adding false information to many articles. He likes to change small facts so they look like normal corrections. The list of pages he has edited is at . Regards, sannse (help forum | blog) 00:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes! I see what he done. He should have never been allowed on any wikia in the first place! TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 14:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) 92.2.20.113 had vandalized your wiki by adding spam categories, You need to sort him out! We cannot allow this! I am the founder of Company Bumpers and when I see Wikia contributor with different IP addresses, I block them and delete the spam categories! --TPercival (talk) 06:26, July 27, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD! NO! Vandalism is not what this wiki needs. That person who vandalized this wiki is in BIG trouble and I mean BIG.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 18:19, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Exactly! 92.2.20.113 has been completely disobedient! It's not just 92.2.20.113 who is vandalizing, 78.147.82.31 is also vandalizing this wiki as well. Can you block them for a year? --TPercival (talk) 06:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I blocked that little snot. That vandazlizer won't harm us any longer.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 13:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Not for long though. 78.147.82.31 has vandalized Video Collection International, Lollipop Video and Thames Video Warning Screens by placing Thomas' Christmas Party spam section on it!!! Can you block him for 1 year? --TPercival (talk) 16:37, July 29, 2015 (UTC) There's another one: 92.24.232.16 has added the same spam category on our wiki! You got to block him and 78.147.82.31 (see my previous message for more info). This ends now! --TPercival (talk) 12:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) 92.2.29.79 is another one, he's vandalized Home Video Anti-Piracy Advices, but I reverted back to the way it should be! If I were you I would block him for infinite. --TPercival (talk) 16:52, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I blocked those stupid users. But there is a user I am concerened about. He goes by the name of TurboJMario. He put in stuff about Super Why and super readers being in Mario Kart games over at The Super Why! Wiki. I don't want him doing Mario Kart edits on MY WIKI. Be Alert my wikiausers. TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 20:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC)